Journy HomeA Journy of Love
by Mysterious-Illusion
Summary: When proposing you should always be aware of your 'bond'. Yuuri, the great and mighty 'Maou' hadn't known this, and has now ended up having to take his stubborn fiancé to earth with him. What a mess! RxR!
1. Chapter 1

"Your Highness~!"

"Hello, Gunter… Um, what's been going on while I've been away on earth?" uneasily he separated himself from his advisor, Gunter.

"Oh, Your Highness, it's a terrible tragedy!" sighing dramatically, he tossed up his hand to his forehead, as if Shin Makoku itself had just ended.

"Gunter, tell me what happened?! Everyone else looks so calm, and Gwendal says there's not been any word of Big Cimarron for a while now! …Come to think about it, the only one I've not seen is Wolfram… I greeted Greta a few moments ago." With a single arm crossed about the front of his black Nehru Jacket, the elbow of his other hand at rest on that, his chin in his palm, he seemed to be in deep contemplation.

"Well, you see, Your Highness, when you hadn't returned for so long he began to lose his patience. So, after he lost his head talking to Conrad, he stomped off and locked himself in your room, only opening the door to receive food from one of the maids." Dropping his melodramatic act of despair, Gunter now seemed a bit annoyed as he spoke of the stubborn 'Lord Brat'.

"Yeah, that DOES sound like Wolfram… What was he talking to Conrad about though?" glancing up at Gunter, his large onyx pupils meeting with Gunter's own violet ones, Yuuri watched as they softened some, almost sorry for the young prince.

"He'd been outside, burning off some steam. So, Conrad had been passing by, on his way to check with Yozak at the border, when the 'Little Lord Brat' stopped him and started questioning him on where you were."

"Oh, I see. Yeah, Wolf doesn't seem to like it when I just abruptly get pulled back to earth like that… Come to think of it, I've never taken him with me before."

"Well, Conrad hadn't wanted to deal with Wolfram that early in the morning and tried to escape. Well, that hadn't worked and Wolfram accused him of hiding you from him. It just proceeded to turn into an 'Obsessed Wolfram Incident' from there." Shrugging nonchalantly, Gunter then went about staring off blankly out the large arched window, into the vastness of Shin Makoku and the surrounding lands.

"I see. Don't worry though, because he usually calms down after a while… Anyways, don't I have any paperwork or lessens?" eyes widening, he then realized the oddness with which Gunter acted that day.

"No, Your Highness, not today at least. I'm starting to feel concerned for Wolfram now. One of the maids said that when she'd opened the door to bring him food, he looked pretty bad." Genuinely concerned for the boy, Gunter sighed and added softly, "Besides, Anissina hasn't bothered Gwendal that much lately, so he got everything straightened out for now."

…

"Wow, it sure is a beautiful day here… I wonder if Wolf is alright…" as he exited the large doors of the castle, graced by the vibrant sunlight that shone brightly down, he sighed, knowing that something needed to be done, before things had a chance to run amuck.

So, striding swiftly towards the flowerbed, he knelt down easily, hand selecting choice flowers for the boy, yet all the while knowing full well that he'd be called a wimp.

"There, some beautiful Wolframs should do the trick!" smiling in approval, he could confidently say that he was quite proud of the selection.

However, as he turned on his heel, back to the large, elegantly decorated castle doors, he came face to face with Greta, smiling sweetly up at him.

"Oh, you look really happy today, Greta! Have you seen Wolfram anywhere around here?" glancing around, he noticed a looming shadow bubbling from within the window of his bedchamber. "Oh, never mind, I think I found him. Thanks though, Greta!"

"Yuuri, Wolfram isn't sick, is he?! I thought he only got motion sickness." Glancing up innocently at her father, Greta was genuinely worried about Wolfram.

"Oh, don't worry, Greta. He's just a little down in the dumps right now is all." Smiling in a way to reassure his precious daughter of her other father's well-being, Yuuri felt the slight wave of relief wash over him.

"Oh! You picked flowers for him too, right Yuuri?!" at this, her large hazel eyes glowed bright in excitement and happiness.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that…" uneasily rubbing the back of his head, he felt inclined to add, "Did you already pick some for him?"

"Yeah, I picked him some of the pretty red wildflowers in the meadow in town!" appearing quite triumphant, the small girl's bright smile then seemed to falter. "One of the maids let me in, and I walked over to the bed where Wolfram sleeps. I reached up to wake him up, but he didn't look too good. I let him sleep and left the flowers there. Ever since then, a doctor has been at his side all this time."

"I see… Well, I'm going to head there now and stay by his side. I've been gone for a month or so, so I should really go visit and see if he'll pull through, long enough for me to give him the flowers." As he rose to his feet, he gently patted his dear daughter lightly on the head before walking off, in the direction of his room.

…

"He's in here, Your Majesty… But, he doesn't look too good. He's been in and out of sleep for a while now, and he doesn't eat much. He talks, but it's just too low to hear. Gisela says her healing powers have no affect on him, because he isn't suffering of a physical illness." Guiding the young king to the door, the young maid dressed in blue seemed awfully down, her own eyes misty and full of worry.

Almost silently did the door open, allowing the light of the windows and the room to illuminate his way as he stepped ever closer to the bed.

"I will leave him to you, Your Majesty." Bowing courteously, the young woman left the room, shutting the doors gently behind her.

"Hey, Wolf, it's time to wake up, ok?" as he spoke, he could feel his eyes slowly fall onto the boy's weak body, covered in part by the blanket, neatly spread, without so much as a wrinkle from a fitful sleep.

'If he has no energy to toss and turn at night, then he must really be sick.' Silently, flowing in a single, fluid, motion, he had now found himself caressing the boy's fair skin, trailing the tips of his fingers from the boy's cheek, down his neck, and finally to his chest, where he listened intently to the faint beat of Wolfram's heart.

"Wolf, you really are sick, huh? Is there anything I can do to help you feel better then? Greta and I are really worried about you, Wolfram. Even Gunter is worried, which is saying a lot under most circumstances." Chuckling at his own corny joke, Yuuri tried his best to cheer up the boy, while only receiving a,

"You wimp…" reply from him.

"I see… What would Murata say if he were here? …Come to think of it, he fell into the whirlpool with me by the river, but then he never appeared here in Shin Makoku." Unconsciously stroking his fingers through the boy's downy fluff golden tresses of hair, Yuuri felt that it was almost a dream, sitting here with Wolfram when he WASN'T fighting him, calling him a wimp, or accusing him of cheating or flirting. It was nice to simply be with him now, when things between them didn't seem so tense.

"Yuuri… I'm… I'm warm, Yuuri." It was barely a whisper, almost going unheard by the king as he pondered silently beside the bed.

Fortunately he HAD heard the boy's desperate cry, springing to his feet swiftly, his hands firmly grasping the top of the sheets as he slowly began to pull them down.

First came the shoulders and neck, almost all the way bare, due to the frilly pink negligee he wore.

Second was the chest, thumping lightly with each heartbeat taken. It seemed as though it pained Wolfram to breathe now.

After this came his arms, thin and uncharacteristically fragile, placed stiffly at his sides, his fists clenching tightly, obviously still in pain. This act seemed to match, however, to the boy's mouth, which was agape, his teeth gritted firmly, his breathing labored tremendously.

"Wolf, are you alright now? Do you need a doctor? Should I go call Gisela now, to come check on you-" he'd not even finished a single sentence before he'd nearly been choked by the collar of his Nehru Jacket as it was pulled down towards the bed.

There, clenched tightly, were both of Wolfram's fists, obviously strong enough to keep a tight hold on him.

"Damn it, Yuuri, I don't NEED a doctor!" even these words alone had to be forced out as he glared up, into his fiancé's startled eyes, his own deep emerald ones sparkling in fury.

"Wolf! Oh, Wolf, I was so worried! I thought you'd never wake up! …But, you're still in pain, so just lay down for now. Do you need the blanket off some more? How about something to eat, then?"

"Slow down! I feel fine, all except the headache you're giving me! Jeez, you talk too fast for me to understand you, Yuuri." Tenderly rubbing his fingers along the temples of his head, Wolfram proceeded to glare up at Yuuri, who had taken seat in a chair beside the bed.

"Sorry, Wolf, but I was just worried… Here, Greta and I picked these for your get-well present!" proudly holding out the flowers for Wolfram's intense examination, he was a bit worried that he might not like them.

"Ironic…" was the only thing he said as he gazed down in shock at the bouquet of flowers on his lap.

"You don't like them." Yuuri muttered, his head bowed in sadness. "I should've just gotten you roses or something. I just thought that 'Wolframs' would suit you and all."

"You wimp, of course I love them. But, how did you know what they were called?" turning his gaze from the flowers to Yuuri himself, Wolfram seemed a bit more confused than shocked.

"Well, I learned it in my studies with Gunter, and I thought it was interesting. (he actually went back in time)" seeing that he had successfully covered his tracks, Yuuri let out an inward sigh of great relief, watching with interest as Wolfram eyed the lively colored plants.

"Yuuri…?"

"Oh, what is it, Wolf?"

"I just… I just wanted to apologize to you…about losing my temper. I just feel so hot, and I don't remember much of anything that went on, so I was a little out of it."

"No, it's alright. You looked like you were in pain when I walked in. You said you were warm, so I took off the blanket."

"It wasn't that though, that made me mad. It was you talking so fast and getting so worked up about it that annoyed me… Besides, I don't need a doctor." Smiling brightly in what seemed like forever, Wolfram's eyes sparkled in a sleepy mist.

"Just a while ago they said you weren't going through anything physical… What does that mean?"

"It just means-"

"AH! Your Highness, welcome back!" the sudden click of the door as it swung open, the light tapping of feet as they made their way to the bedside, it all seemed so loud to Wolfram as he cringed in annoyance.

"Oh, Gisela, hi!" turning from Wolfram to Gisela, Yuuri welcomed her politely with a warm smile.

"Your Highness, earlier you asked what was wrong with Wolfram?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Well, let me tell you then." With a tiny smile of her own, Gisela pulled up a second chair by the bed, meeting Yuuri's eyes with her own.

"It's not polite to interrupt a couple, you know!" glaring in Gisela's direction, Wolfram unconsciously grasped Yuuri's hand as it rested beside him on the bed.

However, he was soon silenced by the evil, dark glare he was shot by Gisela before she finally turned to Yuuri, a cheery smile on her face.

'That chick's lost it!' gulping in fear, Wolfram simply scooted over some, towards Yuuri, wrapping his arms around the boy's neck and arm.

"You see, Your Highness, in a Marriage Proposal, both parties agree to stay close to one another forever. Because you constantly were being pulled back to earth, Wolfram became weak. You see, you two share a very strong bond, which is quite unnatural for a mere 'Proposal'." She explained simply, with a blunt wave of her hands, emphasizing her point.

"I see… So Wolfram and I have a bond? Like we feel what the other feels?"

"No, I'm afraid not. At least, not yet. You see, you gain some special abilities during a 'Proposal' and you gain even more after 'Marriage'."

"So then, I still don't get the whole quick recovery thing though."

"That one's hard for even me to explain… I suppose you could say that you both carry strong connections to your emotions, so once Wolfram saw you again and felt your emotions of relief and joy, he too began to feel the effects. That and it might have had something to do with your extraordinary ability to heal."

"I see…That's a good thing then. Is he fully healed, Gisela?"

"My, guess is that he's completely healed. All that I recommend now is that you take him somewhere different, for a change of scenery… Oh, say earth maybe?"

"Gisela, I can't just up and take him back to earth with me! I don't even know when I'll get to go back myself!"

"But Yuuri, I wanna go to the human world with you!" tightening his grip immensely, Wolfram glared up at Yuuri with everything he had. "Or do you have a girlfriend I should know about, Yuuri?"

"Wolf…I can't breathe!" desperately pulling on the boy's arms as they wrapped securely about his neck, Yuuri was quite sure of Wolfram's recovery. 'Well, the silence didn't last long, but, at least, he's ok.'

With this thought, he began to smile warmly, relieved that it was nothing life threatening.

"What's that smile for, you Wimp?! You don't ACTUALLY mean to tell me there's someone else, do you?!" his voice had raised a bit in anger, his sea green eyes narrowing dangerously up at the king he held captive within his arms.

"No, Wolf, there isn't anyone else! I swear on my position as this world's Maoh, that I'm telling the truth!" desperately he begged, not giving up on freeing his neck from the boy beside him.

"You.. You are telling the truth…" it was as if he'd become an entirely different person, his eyes of deep emerald green softening, glistening faintly as he sat upon the bed, his lips agape slightly, in surprise.

Yuuri was a proud but humble ruler, loyal to the end, destined to bring peace to their world. He was, in fact, so faithful, that Wolfram just couldn't see the little Wimp lying about what he'd said just now.

"So, it's decided then, Your Majesty?!"

Jumping slightly in shock, Wolfram's eyes changed once more, now showing bright with surprise as he hid behind Yuuri. "Mother, don't you know how rude it is to just walk into our room without permission?!"

"Oh, I'm truly sorry, Wolfram dear! But, you see, I just HAD to come and see His Majesty once he'd returned!" eagerly dashing over to the startled young king, Lady Celi wrapped him in her signature embrace, nearly suffocating him in place of Wolfram's arms choking him to death.

"Mother, he's MY fiancé! I demand that you release him NOW!" wrapping one arm around Yuuri's midriff, while the other wrapped under his arm, Wolfram got to work, tugging mercilessly on his body.

"Fine, I just wanted to see His Majesty was all~!" finally giving in, Lady Celi allowed her arms to come away from him, watching in amusement while he flopped backwards, onto the bed. Coincidentally, also onto Wolfram!

"You're such a wimp, Yuuri! You should, at least, be able to steady yourself for something like that!" Wolfram was being Wolfram again, as always. In other words, he was a brat.

"Oh~ I'm so envious, Wolfram! I told you, you would really find yourself in a good situation with my looks!"

"MOTHER~" he groaned, not bothering to sit up again.

"What'd I say this time, Wolfram? Just look at His Majesty, Wolfram! He's gone unconscious in your arms, for Heaven's sake! I say, make your move now and he won't object!" whispering the last part to him, she smiled at his blush. He'd obviously become aware of his little, 'Situation'.

"You nearly CHOKED him to death, Mother!" angrily sitting up, he'd taken a sleeping Yuuri with him.

So, there he sat, fists balled into the bed sheets, teeth grit and eyes dangerously narrowed, with his fiancé leaning on his chest, quite comfortable.

"Well, forgive me for wanting to see him!" she stated defensively, crossing her long, bare arms before her, all of her weight on a single leg. "In all seriousness though, are you going to go to earth, with His Majesty?"

"If he says no, then I guess it's no." he stated plainly, almost as if in annoyance.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld, as your mother, I know you better than that!" replacing her hands from her chest to her hips, she and her youngest son were in the middle of an important staring match.

"Fine, you caught me. If he says no, I'm just going to sneak into his luggage or grab onto him and force him to take me with him." Groaning in defeat, Wolfram then began to notice something odd.

For one thing, his body had become increasingly warm, though it was quite a bit more pleasant than the previous overheat.

Second, the pressure of his fiancé's head on his chest was pretty close to pure bliss, his silky raven hair shining bright in the light of the sun, his eye-lids shut softly, long, beautiful lashes softly caressing his cheek, as well as the exposed portion of Wolfram's neck and chest.

Third, and finally, he felt as though he were being drawn back in time, to when he'd first heard Yuuri call to him. He'd been so gentle, appeared so genuinely concerned for him, it caused his heart to flutter a bit.

'He may be just a wimp, but he sure is a cute one.' Easily scooting the boy off of his lap, Wolfram went to bathe and dress, then prepare a bag.

…

"I feel kind of bad about just heading off once I got back here… but I have business with Ulrike, so I'll make it up to him later." Shrugging nonchalantly, Murata Ken was heading down the large, darkened hallway, towards Shinou's tomb.

"AH! Murata, there you are!"

Swiftly turning, Murata met eyes with Wolfram, who'd obviously run all the way here, probably forgetting he could've ridden his horse.

"Oh, Wolfram, hi." He greeted easily, acknowledging the boy as he smiled mysteriously. "Why're you here, and where's Shibuya?" he questioned, only a tiny bit worried.

"Oh, he's still at the castle! I came to ask you a favor, Murata!"

"And, that would be~?"

"Ask Shinou to open a portal to the human world. Around noon maybe, so Yuuri and I can go to earth for a while."

"Consider it done." He stated simply, shrugging as he walked away.

"Hey, wait up! I wasn't finished- Wait, you'll actually do it?!" staring with wide eyes, filled with disbelief, Wolfram had momentarily lost all brain function.

"I said, 'Consider it done'. I'm happy to do it, Wolfram."

"You really are a mysterious guy, you know that?"

"So? You're still alive, right?"

"Shut up."

"Just make sure you bring Yuuri to the fountain, ok?"

"Sure, I'll have him here by three."

With this, they departed.


	2. Chapter 2

"W-Wolfram, stop pulling so much, ok!" struggling pitifully, to no avail, against the blonde's firm grasp of his sleeve, Yuuri was unable to escape as he was dragged up the packed soil of the trail that led to the tomb of the Great One.

"Oh hush, you wimp, and coming willingly! It'll hurt more if you refuse, and your fate is already sealed! I asked you to come with me and you said you would, so there's no turning back now!" he argued defiantly, easily overpowering his king as he neared the agreed position, which Murata had instructed him to do.

"Yeah, I agreed to WALK with you, not be dragged out here by you for any apparent reason… Hold up a sec, Wolf! You didn't take Gisela seriously, did you?! I can't just up and take you with me!" he stated worriedly, digging his heals into the soil, just outside the thick barrier wall of the tomb.

"Of course I took Gisela's advice seriously! Also, YES, I DO intend for you to just up and take me with you to earth! It's simple, you wimp, so stop fighting me over it!" he growled, nearing the boy's halted form slowly, deliberately, as if he were dangerous.

"Wolfram, you may still be weak." The Maou pointed out in worry, letting his guard down.

"Oh, and what would possibly give you that idea, huh?!" he growled angrily, stopping a mere half inch in front of his king and fiancé.

"Well, your face is all red, and you're walking slower than normal, so I just assumed you weren't feeling well is all." He explained, not finding it odd that Wolfram was acting so mysteriously.

"You wimp, don't go patronizing me! Now, are you coming with me, or do I have to go alone? Because, believe me, Yuuri, I WILL travel there alone, if I have to!" he growled in determination, a funny kind of look within his deep emerald orbs as they narrowed.

"Be my guest then. I don't suppose you know any Japanese, do you? Or, how about the way you're dressed now, huh? Guess what, on earth, we don't dress for war."

"Grrr… Damn you, Yuuri! Just come on already, will you?! Murata already prepared us some clothes and Anissina already finished inventing a translator for your inner ear! It should be fine, you wimp!" unwilling to hold off any longer, Wolfram stepped in further, wrapping his arms around a very confused Maou.

"W-Wolf, what's gotten into you lately?! Are you having mood swings or something, as maybe an after effect of your illness?" struggling to back up, Yuuri gasped in shock, having realized that he'd just backed into the large tree trunk behind him.

"Of course not, you wimp, I'm not sappy like you! I just needed to get close enough to do this is all." Raising a hand to the back of his king's neck, he lightly pinched a single nerve, ready for Yuuri as he wobbled into his chest, unconscious.

…

"Oh, Wolfram, you came after all. Here I didn't think you'd get Shibuya to…to…Wolfram?" glancing up from the fountain where he sat, Murata's eyes widened, taking in the sight before him.

There, standing tall and proud, was Wolfram, his face strangely placid, his fierce green eyes focused intently on the road ahead. However, not much could be said about his companion, who was, as of a ways back, asleep, draped easily across Wolfram's strong shoulder.

"Sorry if I'm late, Murata, Yuuri was misbehaving is all." He stated bluntly, settling Yuuri down, onto the edge of the pond, where he propped him up with his own body.

"So, I assume everything is in place for your departure then, Wolfram?" he questioned easily, tossing Wolfram a package of clothes, sealed in water proof wrapping.

"Yeah, I just need to wake Yuuri up first, so the wimp doesn't end up drowning on the way there! I can't have a dead fiancé, you know!" leaning over, Wolfram stared intently down at the sleeping boy, a content smirk across his lips as he recalled just the way to get his fiancé to wake up.

"Lord Bielefeld, I don't suppose YOU were the one to put Shibuya to sleep, were you?" even the great wise man was now stunned into silence at the complexity of the couple's relationship.

"Um~ No~" he muttered uneasily, fiddling with the hem of his sleeve as he glanced back and forth from Murata to the unconscious Yuuri.

"Sure, sure, I didn't see anything and I didn't hear anything! Heck, I didn't even say anything!" shrugging it off nonchalantly as he stood, Murata then began to open the portal to earth.

"Yuuri, if you don't wake up, I'll kiss you~" he cooed mischievously, leaning over his companion, as a wolf might stalk its prey.

"What?! I'm up, I'm up!" he called out, leaping to his feet, just barely missing Wolfram as he dodged it, avoiding their heads crashing into one anothers.

"Step onto the side of the pond, you two, and get ready." Murata commanded flatly, holding out his hands to the water as it began to glow, engulfing the three in light. "Unfortunately, I won't be able to come back with you, Shibuya, so take care of Lord Bielefeld on your own, ok?"

"Murata, you traitor~!" he called up as the great wise man aided in shoving them both forward, down into the swirling black portal, into the human world.

…

"That boy, he just suddenly ran for the bathroom! I even made extra curry tonight, because he had no baseball practices in fall!" groaning in annoyance, Miko trudged dejectedly back to her seat at the table, tapping her fingers impatiently.

'I wonder if I should tell her about the time lag… She already knows about him being in the other world… or, at least I THINK she knows that's where he is… I know I told her.' Shoma pondered thoroughly, chewing on his meat cube.

"He's in that other world…I knew it! I should've packed fresh underwear for him to take!" she whined sadly, recalling the suitcase she'd been meaning to give him before.

Thump!

At this, they slightly jumped, before Miko went dashing up to the second floor hallway, stars in her eyes, her entire face shining in hope.

"He's back! My beautiful baby boy is back at last!" she called happily, flinging open the door, only to be faced with a smiling blond, as well as a slightly dazed, raven haired boy, eyes spiraling slowly, nearly drowning by being held down in the water for so long.

"Mother, hello!" the blond called brightly, his lovely tenor voice a sweet melody as they met eyes.

"Oh, aren't you a handsome young man! You're Conrad's younger brother, right?!" dashing over to the two, her face aglow in happiness, Miko quickly pulled them out, drying them off before they even had a chance to explain anything.

"Something tells me dad filled you in on the whole other world thing then, mom?" Yuuri questioned, shoving her quickly from the bathroom.

"Oh, yes, of course he did, dear! Your father told me everything when he proposed! Conrad told me about his family when we shared a cab and I was carrying you, Yuu-Chan!"

"That guy… it figures he'd tell her that." He muttered, shutting the door behind her as he shoved her out.

"Your family, they're really quite amusing, Yuuri. I wish my family was this thoughtful though." Having his mother as the queen, along with a father whom he'd barely known, with elder brothers who went off to war, it must've been quite a lonely life for Wolfram.

Upon seeing the boy's distress, Yuuri's heart began sinking slowly, his eyes softening some as he searched and racked his brain for any possible way to cheer the boy up.

"Hey, Wolfram, if it makes you feel any better, just know that I'll always be your family, and my family is yours also! Now, come on, there's a plate of curry with your name on it! You'll love it, I'm sure!" he stated happily, tugging the messily dressed blond from the bathroom, his new, dry human clothes fitting perfectly.

"Thanks, Yuuri!" finally he smiles, his eyes lighting up happily.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, so tell us everything that's happened in the other world! I just can't wait to hear about all your adventures with Yuu-Chan!"

"MOM, I don't think Wolfram wants to talk about the other world so much!"

"Oh, Yuu-Chan, Hush, and call me MOMMA!"

"I'd love to tell you all about our adventures, Momma!" leaning in, Wolfram's eyes grew uncharacteristically bright, shining with a sort of mesmerizing twinkle that told you to get ready for a big story!

So, following suit, Miko too had leaned forward, her eyes seemingly entranced by the fascination of the tales.

"It was the middle of the night, bitter cold and mercilessly stormy! The sea showed no signs of easing that night as we sailed away, towards the far off land of Cimarron. I, his fiancé and right hand man, had fallen gravely ill on the great voyage, unable to even think briefly of the sea.

So, being the good king he is, he took me in his arms, tenderly whispering my name as he aided in bringing me to the lower deck, where, finally, he lay me down on the bed, gingerly kissing the top of my head, reassuring me that everything would work out just fine."

"And then?!" Miko, who was still entranced by the tale, sat still as a picture on a wall as Wolfram continued the tale.

"Well, he then had traveled to the upper deck once more, in order to make sure everything was in order! I had woken up later that night to a warm, soft feeling against my skin, soon realizing it was Yuuri's. We finally docked at Cimarron about noon and traveled to meet with the king there.

"Yuuri did a splendid job as maou, quickly and easily wooing the king to ally with Shin Makoku, in order to protect everyone." Starry eyed and blushing, Wolfram then concluded the tale, retaking his nonchalant posture in his chair beside Yuuri's.

"Um… Wolfram, I think you may have over exaggerated a bit." Upon seeing his fiancé's fierce glare, he quickly added. "You see, mom, it was pretty difficult to sway the king. At one point we'd even had swords to our necks." He explained, conveniently leaving out the part where he'd helped Wolfram down to the lower deck and given him medicine.

"Oh, my baby boy and my baby boy in-law to be are such a cute couple! I'm so excited about the wedding!" giddy as always, Miko sat squirming in her seat, palms to her cheeks.

"Thank you, Momma!" Wolfram exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck.

"Hey, I'm heading upstairs to read, so don't follow me up, ok?" Yuuri instructed his parents firmly, knowing that they would if he didn't.

"But, Yuuri~ I just got here!" Wolfram whined childishly, tugging on Yuuri's sleeve, in order to emphasize his point.

"I didn't mean you couldn't come up with me, Wolfram, so don't look so sad!" sighing in annoyance, he turned fully towards Wolfram, who was smiling happily as he gazed up at Yuuri.

"C'mon, Yuuri, let's go!" not giving the poor double black any time to reply, Wolfram quickly tugged him out of his chair, guiding him up the stairs by the wrist as he went.

"Wolf, wait up, would yah?!" desperately trying to catch up to the blond, Yuuri gasped for breath, not realizing that Wolfram was so fast.

"Is yours the one with the baseball picture on it, Yuuri?" again he'd not given Yuuri any time to answer before boldly swinging open the door, barging in.

"Yes, this is my room, Wolf." He muttered silently, following Wolfram into his room before shutting and locking the door.

"Wow, I've never seen such a tiny bedroom! You're the Maou, so you need a larger bedchamber." Wolfram concluded silently, fiddling with something on Yuuri's desk.

'It's a good thing Shori's visiting some professor in Switzerland right now. Boy, would he be surprised at this recent turn of events… I think the professor's name was… Bob. He must be American then.' Rolling his eyes at his own ranting thoughts, Yuuri watched blankly as Wolfram clicked the 'on' button of the computer on his desk.

"-IT'S ALIVE! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT, YUURI?!" lunging towards the other side of the room from the supposed 'monster', Wolfram took refuge behind Yuuri, clutching his shirt tightly, his knees shaking uncontrollably.

"Well, we call it a computer! You see, it's a large box and keyboard with a clicker. It connects to something we call the internet, providing us with endless information. It's not a monster, Wolfram, so don't worry." He assured the boy, patting him gently on his head as he walked forward, taking seat at the computer chair, Wolfram in toe.

"Oh… Yeah, now that you look more carefully, it seems harmless enough… My first thought was that it might be one of Anissina's wacky inventions!" sighing in relief, Wolfram took a seat on the floor, allowing his arms to rest utop Yuuri's knees as his eyes focused on his fiancé's blank face.

"No, but I see why you'd think that though." He muttered monotonously, followed by a series of clicks and suddenly a 'pop'.

"W-what'd it just do, Yuuri?" tightening his grip on Yuuri's knee, Wolfram seemed a bit uneasy still.

"Oh, don't worry; I just have mail is all. You see, on earth, we send and receive mail through computer! It's actually pretty cool, once you understand it a bit more!" out of pure instinct, Yuuri then reached down calmly, running a single, gentle hand slowly through Wolfram's golden locks, secretly relishing the feel.

'Yuuri…' he thought timidly, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the boy's hand running through his hair so gently, so calmly. 'I wish I could just stay like this forever, Yuuri.'

"Wolfram, are you still there? Hey, did you zone out on me or something, Wolf?"

The first thing he noticed when he'd snapped out of his blissful trance was that Yuuri was leaned over him, and his head was resting on the other boy's knee cap. Also, that he'd had his eyes closed the whole time!

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine!" realizing that Yuuri wanted to get up, he too clamored to his feet, following him to the bed as he took minor note of the computer clicking off.

"Hey, come get some rest, ok? After all, Gisela says that that's what you need right now, Wolf." Plopping down easily onto the bed, he began lightly padding the empty space beside him, welcoming Wolfram to take the offer.

"Oh, thanks." He spoke softly, almost dreamily as he made his way slowly towards Yuuri, his head seemingly empty, save the thoughts that revolved mainly around Yuuri.

"You seem kind of spaced out lately, Wolf, so just rest." He sighed easily, wrapping the boy in his tender, warm embrace, allowing Wolfram to place his chin on his shoulder, his head under Yuuri's own chin.

"Goodnight, Yuuri, I'll see you" yawn "tomorrow." With that, he faded into sleep, securely coiling himself up around Yuuri's body, leaving Yuuri minimal space to actually HOLD his book, much less read it.

"Good night, Wolf, I'll see you when you wake up tomorrow." Gently, uncharacteristically, without thinking, he'd placed a kiss upon the top of Wolfram's wavy golden head, shocking yet flattering the owner of the head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wolfram, hey, wake up already!" quickly shuffling about, twisting, turning, frantically trying to free himself from the sheets as he lay partially on the floor, his legs having been the only body part to successfully stay on the bed, he knew, by instinct, that Wolfram'd been the one to knock him off.

'Jeez, I swear he's more of a threat to my health when he's ASLEEP!' he pondered bitterly, clamoring up, in order to reclaim his place on the bed, which involved scooting a still sleeping blond silently to the other side. 'I might wake him up if I'm too loud or make a wrong move… It's only eight thirty on a sunny Tuesday in summer, so even I can still sleep in for a bit. I just don't feel all too tired though, so I think I'll take a short walk.'

"Ngh… Yuuri, you wimp, stop running!" tossing and turning within the confines of both the sheets, as well as his own dreams, Wolfram reached forth, groping around until his hand had finally met with Yuuri's waist.

Just like that, as if he were a snake by nature, Wolfram latched quickly onto the boy's torso, cuddling ever closer to him as he slept, resting his head lightly on Yuuri's lap.

"W-Wolf… I think I should tell him I'm going out for a walk… but then he'll want to come with me. Damn, I don't like sneaking out like this, but I think it's the only way I'll clear my head." He grumbled, wedging his hand easily beneath Wolfram and his brilliant golden tresses, carefully, gently setting him to rest atop the large pillow that Wolfram'd used in the BEGINNING of the night.

However, Wolfram, although unconscious, seemed to have a differing opinion when it came to comfort, as he refused to free Yuuri from his firm, secure grasp.

'Only one thing left to do then…' he thought in dismay, leaning down farther and farther, till he and the unconscious blond were nose to nose. Puckering his lips slightly, he continued on, until the warmth of Wolfram's own lips graced Yuuri's chilly face, drawing him in.

It may have just been fate that Wolfram's lips had been slightly agape when they had. Hey, it may have also been fate that had led Wolfram to silently turn inwards, towards Yuuri, meeting the boy's lips halfway.

'Shit' was all he could think in the beginning of the kiss, pondering whether Wolfram would wake up any time soon.

However, as time went on, and Wolfram had shown no signs of waking, Yuuri began to tingle. Starting at the base of his head, it continued to the back of his neck, all the way down his spine, encircling him the way Wolfram's arms had, as if he were a soft teddy bear.

'What's happening to me…? This can't be real…it's unnatural to feel so good in this situation! What should I do?! I don't want to wake him, but if I don't, he'll just end up waking up to us kissing!'

So, he did the only thing he knew how…he wrapping his arms around Wolfram's tiny frame, cuddling him safely, so that he was now leaning on Yuuri's chest, before he finally shifted, laying Wolfram beneath him on the bed as he sat up.

In order to better understand his sorry predicament, picture this:

There Wolfram sprawled lazily, unconsciously coiling his body around Yuuri's as they kissed. His elegant golden locks shone brightly, beautifully in the early morning sun, wrapping the two in its gentle glow.

Above him leaned Yuuri, eyes closed, bracing himself for a kick or a punch, being yelled at, at the very least. However, none of that came as he continued to lock lips with the boy beneath him, his own fingers wrapped securely in the bed sheets, tingling like the rest of his body.

"Wolfram… Hey, wake up already… We can't keep doing this, Wolf!" he pleaded in a whisper, pulling silently away from Wolfram's peachy, plump lips, his own body now shaking as he took in all that had happened.

"Yuuri…stop being such a wimp! Kiss me like you mean it this time!" he pleaded silently, his voice still groggy, his magnificent emerald orbs having not yet opened. He'd slept through it all, probably believing that what had just happened to be all a dream. A wonderful, sensational, unforgettable dream, it seemed.

"Sorry, Wolf, but you need to sleep still. I'll be back later, when you're awake, so be a good boy, ok?" he chuckled in bemusement at the way Wolfram grumbled in protest at his words, his arms groping once more for the comfort that he knew only as Yuuri.

Sadly, Yuuri had been expecting it this time, and had managed to stand before he'd captured him, bringing him into yet another sweet embrace.

So, with legs of loose jelly, knees about to buckle, and a head as light as helium, he made his way silently from the room, out into the hallway, clothes in hand.

…

"Yuu-Chan, where are you going, so early in the morning?" making her way towards him, from where she stood at the stove, fixing breakfast, Miko's eyes shone in worry. "Besides, aren't you going to take Wolf-Chan with you?!"

"No, I just thought that he might need some rest. I'm just going out for a walk, to clear my head and breathe for a while is all. I'll be back by breakfast, so don't worry." He assured her calmly, slipping on his shoes before making his way out the door.

So, clad in his white and black tennis shoes, baggy khaki shorts, and loose fitting green T-shirt, he continued on, out the gate.

However, little did he realize, he was being watched from above, his observer smirking contently through the window as he ran a single, thin hand through his messy head of wavy golden hair, emerald orbs shining bright with amusement and longing.

"Yuuri, you're such a cute little wimp. Next time, kiss me longer, and put more into it that just lips." He muttered silently, leaning easily over the sill of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

"My head hurts now… I wonder how long I've been walking on this trail… If it weren't for the shade of the trees, I'd be fried. Anyways, I know this trail leads back to my house… If I can just remember where to turn, that is."

It'd seemed as though he'd been out there for a while, just shuffling down the trail, in hopes of clearing his mind of a certain blond haired man, whom he'd just kissed.

'Come to think of it, that was my FIRST kiss… Why did I even lean down then? It's a good thing he's cute, to make up for his bratty personality. Even that's kind of cute though-GAH! I'M DEHIDRATED! I need water, so I can think!" he groaned wearily, taking seat upon the remote wooden bench at the side of the woodsy trail.

"Hey, you there, sitting on that bench!" the voice called out, somewhat high in pitch, yet almost familiar.

"Anissina?" he questioned uneasily, glancing briefly around him, in order to confirm his suspicion.

"No, I'm Chika… But most everyone I know calls me Chessy!" grinning proudly down at him from where she stood, one hand on her hips, the other extended out, she presented to him a fresh, cool bottle of water.

"Um… I'm fine, but thank you, Chessy… I DO need directions back home though, if you could. My home is on-"

"The Mid Southern Rural District of the city, Seventh Street down, corner lot house… Am I right, Mr. Shibuya?" cocking a single brow expectantly, she awaited his startled reply.

"H-how do you know where I-"

"You've been through many things, Mr. Shibuya, so I suggest you not ask too many questions. Just know that Bob says hi, and that I'm here to help you grow." She interrupted plainly, tossing him the bottle of water before walking on down the trail, her short crimson locks flowing from the dark blue band that held them in a ponytail behind her.

Meanwhile, her odd green, almost catty emerald eyes twinkled with a hidden mischief, one in which he'd very rarely seen Wolfram dawn.

…

'Wait… Bob?! Then she must be-' he was, once again, pulled abruptly from his train of thought by the girl's aloof tone of voice.

"We're here, Mr. Shibuya, at your home… Are you well, have you been out in the sun too long, hun?" reaching up lightly, she brushed her palm across his forehead, eyes softening some as she did, a lopsided grin across her pale features.

"I'm fine, honest. It was just something I've been thinking about since we got back…" he stated softly, clutching the half empty bottle in his hand.

"And that would be~?" she asked, dragging on her words as she stared up at him expectantly.

"Well, I've just been thinking… How do you know Bob…? Are you one of his employees then, Chessy?"

"Oh, heavens no, honey! You see, I'm simply a negotiator between two differing businesses! I own my own company, so I personally meet with Bob and his staff. I told him I'd be in the region, so he told me to stop by and say 'hey'." She explained, shrugging bluntly as she knocked easily on the door.

"So, you know about-"

"Yes, I know you're the Maou, and that you came from Shin Makoku as well. I myself was born there, but am able to travel back and forth between the worlds at my leisure, so it's convenient for me."

"I see… So, then, are you, possibly, related to Wolfram?" he questioned uneasily, shifting his wait from foot to foot.

"I suppose you could say we're cousins…" she muttered softly, uneasily as she slowly rubbed the back of her head.

"You're-"

"I'm a Bielefeld, only on my mother's side. My father's last name was Prescott, so that too is my last name… Unfortunately, I lost them both twenty years ago, to the war."

"I'm sorry, Chessy." He soothed softly, thinking that it may have hurt her in some way.

"Oh, it's fine. While they've been gone, I've grown even more responsible! In fact, that's actually all my job is, is making sure things get done. Though, sometimes I have to work behind the scenes though." She explained as the door opened wide, revealing a very flustered Miko and a very unhappy blond.

…

There he sat, helpless at the hands of a very infuriated blond boy, while Chessy had managed to sneak off, unnoticed.

'Well, when she said she could work behind the scenes, I guess she wasn't lying… She just up and left, leaving me here, at the hands of who she KNEW was a potentially dangerous person!' he fumed angrily, soon finding himself pulled back into the real world by the boy's enraged ranting.

"You had the NERVE to worry me like that! You should have never left, you wimp! Do you know how long I looked for you, before Momma finally walked in and explained for you?" of course he knew where Yuuri had gone, and he'd even watched him leave.

Seemingly, it was the fact that he had been worrying about the length of TIME he'd been away! However, he was still just as cute, what with his messy golden waves, his narrowed emerald eyes, his fair, flawless skin, and his thin figure.

"Don't worry so much, Wolf! Besides, I was with Chessy, so I was perfectly sa-" and, yet again, he had been cut off, this time not by words, but by force.

He'd found himself forcefully pushed backwards, onto the bed, Wolfram towering over him, glaring at him from above.

"Wolfram… What's gotten into you lately?! Was it something I said that offended you, or was it something else?" he questioned feverishly, ever fearful of the blonde's raging temper.

"What do you mean, 'You were with Chessy'?!" he bellowed furiously, tightening his grip upon the poor boy's wrists.

"Not like that, Wolf, and you know it!" he argued, fearing that this may just form into yet another 'You wimp, you're a filthy, cheating flirt!' rant.

"I know that, you wimp! But, do you even realize how dangerous she can be?!" he growled angrily, straddling the boy's knees as he held his upper body atop the bed.

"She didn't SEEM that dangerous. After all, isn't she YOUR cousin, Wolf?" he asked calmly, staring up to meet those fascinating emerald eyes.

"Yes, but I would rather disown her! You may not realize this, but she is even older than I am, Yuuri! She's also the one who gave Anissina her first chemistry/lab set for a birthday present! Our lives could possibly be on the line, now that she knows you!"

"Oh, how old is she, like, ninety three or something?" he questioned easily, going to sit up, despite Wolfram's 'compromising' position.

"Try two hundred and ninety six! In your years, that would be considered twenty one going on twenty two."

With this new information, he flopped backwards once more, eyes spiraling out of control.

"Oh well, don't worry about it now at least. Come on, it's time for breakfast!" he commanded, standing from the bed and from Yuuri.


End file.
